


french fries

by byebyebabyblue



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Feeding, Fluff, French Fries, M/M, Orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue





	french fries

"Open wide." Ryuji said holding the tiny french fry in his hand. Yusuke opened his mouth taking a bite out of the fry almost biting Ryuji's finger. "H...Hey! Watch it." Ryuji said flicking Yusuke's forehead. "Sorry! I'll try to be more careful next time." Yusuke said. "Yeah yeah just be more careful next time." Ryuji said caressing Yusuke's cheeks with his loveable smile. Yusuke grabbed a fry and flicked it at Ryuji having it land in his mouth.

 

"Yeah! I caught it!" Ryuji boasted with a big grin. Yusuke leaned over the table booth kissing Ryuji. Yusuke’s lips brushed against Ryuji’s. There breath escaping each other’s mouths leaving husky voices. Leaning in closer Yusuke crawls into Ryuji’s lap breaking the kiss and cuddles in his arms.

“You’re so cute.” Ryuji said. “Hold still.” Yusuke said pulling out his phone. “Now hold that pose. Just like that.” Yusuke said as the phone flashed in Ryuji’s face. “H-Hey you’re blinding me over here!” Ryuji complained. “Sorry….I just wanted a reference for my next drawing.” Yusuke said smiling at Ryuji. “Heh. I can’t wait to see it.” Ryuji replied kissing Yusuke’s cheek.


End file.
